


Mystery Package

by Pyrolizard413



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, It starts out as smut but I swear I'm gonna add some fluff, Marina has a dirty mind, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, On some long hiatus, Oral Sex, Pearl has a dirty mind, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrolizard413/pseuds/Pyrolizard413
Summary: Marina is home alone when a strange package arrives. Will her curiosity get the better of her? (I mean of course it does. This is a smut fic, not a mystery novel.)





	1. This Might Be An Invasion Of Privacy

The buzzer sounded, startling Marina out of her nap. Pearl was out of the apartment, getting groceries or something like that. She walked over to the door, her tentacles falling in her face. She opened it, a delivery squid standing in the doorframe. A large box stood next to him, Pearl’s name printed neatly on top. A company logo was printed on the side of the box. The mail squid coughed and handed me the clipboard.

Ah-” Marina quickly scrawled out her name. “Thanks.” she grabbed the package and quickly shut the door. She placed it on the dinner table and walked back to the couch ready to resume her game she was playing before she had fallen asleep. But curiosity got the best of her. What company sent it? What was it? Why had pearl not her she’d be getting something? I mean, it wasn't even close to either of they’re birthdays.

She set her controller down and walked back over to the table. The logo that she had seen earlier was for some company she had never heard of. An eight-pointed star with a tentacle in the center. The name Tentaworks was printed underneath it. She ran back to the couch and grabbed her phone. She muttered the name of the company under her breath. “Tentaworks, Tentaworks, Tentaworks… What the hell is Tentaworks?”

She huffed as she quickly sat down at the table and unlocked her phone. She opened her browser and quickly typed in the name. And then she dropped her phone. “Pearl ordered… Pearl ordered-” She stopped to think. She didn’t need or want to know the sex habits of her roommate. “ _Why would she not tell me that a package with something like that inside of it was coming, and... to not open it!”_

She stared at the box her expression a mix of astonishment and confusion. _“I wonder what kind she- NO. No. Don’t think about your roommate like that.”_ She chided herself, but just imagining her, her petite figure sliding up and down on the dildo, Marina sucking on her pale skin as she did, was enough to push Marina to investigate further.

She practically sprinted into the kitchen pulling a small knife out of a drawer. She sliced it down the tape on the package and then opened the box. She gasped. It was… well, there were a couple things about it that Marina immediately noticed. It was big. At least a foot or so long. It also bore a very similar resemblance to her tentacles… “ _Did Pearl?”_

She picked it up. Pearl got this. That thought still ran around in her head. Why would she get this?

_It does look like it would feel-NO!_ Marina was not about to use… but… well… she’d never know. If she cleaned it off really well and put in back in the box, Pearl would be none the wiser. Besides, she wasn’t very observant in the first place.

She walked into her room the heavy toy in her hands. She could feel the wetness in her panties just thinking about what Pearl could do with this. She set the toy down on her bed kneeled by it.

One of her tentacles reached down and hooked itself around her zipper, pulling her top open. She quietly moaned as two of her tentacles started to squeeze her breasts, kneading them as she pulled down her shorts and tights.

She slipped her hand under the hem of her panties, her fingers searching until they found her entrance. She quietly cursed as she pumped two fingers inside of her, curling them up every time she pushed in, hitting a spot that made her see stars. She carefully slid out of her panties and continued to pump her fingers inside of her.

She could just imagine Pearl doing this to her, kneeling in front of the bed as Marina’s hands clutched to her head, pushing her face in deeper. If she hadn’t have stopped herself, she would have come right then and there. Slowly sliding her fingers out she grabbed the dildo.

“Let's give this a shot…” She wiped her fingers up and down the length of the object, and then took it into her mouth. She wrapped her long tongue around the toy, trying to take as much of it as she could. She stroked the base, rubbing a mix of her fluids on every part that her mouth didn’t touch. She slid her mouth off of it after ensuring it was covered in enough lubrication to keep it from hurting.

She laid back on the bed and slowly pushed the tentacle inside of her. She moaned. It filled her up so nicely, the suckers on the underside gently rubbing her clit as she began to move it in and out of her.

“Oh, my cod~” She sharply inhaled as it slid completely in. Marina rarely cursed, and this was one of the only times she would. She sat up on the bed and began to bounce up and down on the toy, her moans increasing in volume and pitch as she began to reach her climax.

She pressed one hand up against her buzzing clit, rubbing in unison with her bounces. The knot in her stomach began to tighten as her movements became more and more erratic. She let out a long choked moan as her climax moved through her body. She rolled her hips, trying to keep her orgasm going for as long as possible.

She collapsed on the bed, it creaking under the sudden force, basking in the afterglow for a moment. She slowly sat up, wanting to clean off the dildo quickly before Pearl got home, but instead coming face to face with a shocked inkling.

 

“Marina?”

 

Crap.

  



	2. That's One Way to Apologize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to make someone feel better 101.

“Marina what the fuck!” Marina scrambled to cover herself with the sheets trying to cling onto the last shred of decency she had. The small inkling in front of her stared at her in disbelief.

 

“It’s not what it looks like!” 

 

“What does it look like?!” Pearl retorted, Marina flinching at the bitterness of her words.

 

“I… I…” The octoling sighed, “I don’t know…” She mumbled her face flushing even more than it previously was.

 

“Well shit then! If you don’t know  _ obviously  _ I don’t know either!” Pearls sarcasm was often funny, but right now, it was heartbreaking. Her roommate and best friend had just walked in on her,  _ masturbating _ , with her toy. 

 

The smaller girl went to walk out of the room when Marina spoke. “Pearlie I-”

 

“Shut up, Marina,” she rested her hand on the doorknob. “And you can keep the fucking thing.” The door slammed shut, leaving Marina alone again. 

 

She slid off the toy and threw it against the wall in disgust.  _ Why would you do something like that! She’s never going to talk to you again! How stupid are you?  _ The octoling began to feel her cheeks dampen as tears rolled down her face. Choked sobs echoed around the room as more crippling thoughts bombarded her conscious. 

 

_ She hates you. You betrayed her. She’s going to kick you into the streets. She’s going to tell everybody about how much of a screw up you are. People will hate you. She hates you.  _ Her chest heaved as the insults were thrown one after another at her. She slowly sat up, her thoughts still screaming at her, and grabbed a fluffy bathrobe that hung on the door. She wiped her tear soaked face on its sleeve, before slipping it on and quickly making her way into their bathroom. 

 

She turned on the shower and stepped in, the warm water soothing her. Even though her tears had stopped, her mind hadn’t subsided its barrage of cruel thoughts. She sighed. What was Pearl even going to think of her at this point? That she was a pervy loser? Psycho? Stalker? All of the above? 

 

Letting the water run down her frame trying to block out as much of the thoughts as she could, she sighed.  _ “Can’t stay in here forever.” _  She sulked for a few more minutes, then shut off the shower and stepped out. She grabbed a teal towel and dried off, swiping it over the fogged mirror. She stared at herself. Marina looked drained. Painfully drained. Her eyes were red from crying so much and had a cloudy distant look. She sniffled, tears starting to well in her eyes again. She rubbed her hands against her eyes, groaning inwardly. 

 

She was a mess. Marina sighed and with one fluid movement, grabbed her bathrobe and slipped into its warm confines once again. She took brisk steps back into her room and quickly shut the door once she had gotten inside, leaning against it for support. She pulled some random clothes out of her closet, pulling them on after she had discarded her bathrobe.

 

Sitting down on her bed, Marina searched for her phone. She needed something,  _ anything  _ to distract her. “ _ It wasn’t with me when Pearl left my room… I didn’t hav- Downstairs. It’s downstairs with Pearl. _ ” She groaned and flopped not-so-gracefully down onto her bed.  _ “If I just go down there real quietly, grab my phone and get out of there, I should be fine. _ ” She laid on her bed for a few more seconds before standing up and breathing deeply. 

 

“I got this.” She walked to her door. “I got this.” She opened the door and quietly stepped out into the hallway. “I got this.” She exhaled and walked to the dining table, seeing both her phone and Pearl. She grabbed the phone and went to walk away when a small voice piped up from behind her.

 

“Mar.” The voice sounded so pained, it shaking as the small inkling continued. “I’m sorry. I’m real fuckin’ sorry.” 

 

Marina turned back around looking at the inkling who’s large persona had faded into a small nervous one. “You don’t have to be.” 

 

“No! I yelled at you! I fucked up, and now you’re gonna hate me forever.”

 

Marina blinked. Pearl looked, just as bad as she did, given that Marina was the one who should have been worried. “I thought that you would hate me…” She could feel her tentacles squirming as Pearl stared up at her in disbelief. “I thought that I had screwed up so badly that you would never forgive me.” She was crying again. The tears flowed down her face, dripping onto her arms and clothes. 

 

“Why… why are you apologizing? You should hate me.” Marina choked out through her sobs. Pearl stood up and walked to her, wrapping her small arms tightly around the octolings waist, her head pressing against her chest. 

 

“Mar, I don’t hate you. I don’t think I ever could hate you. You made a mistake, I made a mistake and were both crying over it.” Pearl looked up at the taller girl, who’s tears had begun to slow. “I don’t want you to hurt because I was stupid.” 

 

Marina’s heart was practically in her throat. She was filled with both immense joy and relief, and her crush on the smaller girl was getting to her. Pearls face was so close to her-

 

“Mar?” Pearl stepped away from the taller girl, a fiery blush spreading across her cheeks. “Can I...uh… tell you something?” 

 

“Sure?” Marina felt a warmth against her hand, and look down to see Pearl's hand wrapped around her own. The shorter idol pulled her to the couch and sat down, the two of them facing each other. 

 

They were so close, Pearl’s hands intertwined with Marina’s. She could feel the smaller girls breath on her face, the tension in the room rising quickly. 

 

“Mar. I…” Pearl stuttered, her wavering voice a contrast to her usual persona. The girl sighed, shifting her weight onto Marina’s lap, her legs wrapping around her. “Fuck it.” 

 

Pearls lips pressed onto Marina's, the taller idol letting out a surprised squeak before melting into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around the inklings waist pulling her closer, as Pearl’s arms hung loosely over her shoulders. 

 

_ “Oh cod. This is happening. This is really happening!”  _ Her hands slipped under Pearl’s loose jacket, her fingers ghosting patterns on the small of her back. The inkling let out a quiet mewl, pulling themselves so their hips were flush with Marina’s.

 

Pearl pulled away to take a breath and stared at Marina. Two small hands grasped Marina’s collar, and she was quickly flipped over onto the ground, Pearl on top of her.

 

Marina could feel the cold hands of the smaller inkling tugging at the hem of her top, almost if asking permission for it to be removed. Brushing Pearls hands away, Marina pulled her shirt off, leaving her partner staring at her chest. 

 

Pearl quickly unclasped her bra, her hands grabbing Marina's breasts. The taller idol quietly moaned, arching her back at the sudden contact. 

 

“This… Ah~ is a little…unfair” Marina panted, a small squeak escaping her lips as Pearls fingers played with her nipples. “too many… Ha~ clothes.” 

 

The younger idols hands tugged on the bottom of Pearls jacket, pulling it up just enough to expose her breasts. The inkling squeaked and jumped back, her scrawny arms covering her chest. 

 

“Mar, I-” Pearl moaned, as Marina's hands felt under her bra until she found her target. Pulling the inklings bra up, Marina's mouth quickly began to suck at one of her partner's sensitive buds.

 

The smaller girl moaned, her hands tangling in Marina's tentacles. The octoling could feel her companions hips grinding against hers. 

 

“Mar…” Pearl pushed her hips down onto Marina’s, making the taller of the two fall backward. The smaller girl moved down Marina’s body until her head came to rest at the waist of her shorts. “Open your legs.” 

 

The taller of the two gladly followed the orders, her head and thoughts clouding with apprehension and lust. Hooking her fingers around the waistband of Marina’s shorts, Pearl quickly pulled them off. 

 

Marina could feel the growing heat in her core as Pearl’s mouth hovered barely inches away from her panties. The octoling whined, the smaller girl smirking at the noise. After what seemed like an eternity of tension later, Pearl removed Marina's panties and got to work.

 

Marina moaned at the sensation of Pearl’s hot breath against her core. The inkling rolled her sensitive clit between her lips, eliciting a long moan from the taller girl. “Ah~ Pearlie…” Marina tangled her hands in the inklings tentacles, pushing her face further into her legs. Pearl complied to the silent request, using her tongue to reach as far as possible inside of the taller girl. 

 

Pearl curled her tongue upwards, her partner letting out a high pitched squeak. The sensation quickened, Pearl speeding up her pace as Marina’s moans and squeaks grew more frantic. 

 

“More… Ah~ just like-” Marina let out a breathy moan as Pearl’s fingers replaced her tongue, her mouth moving back to its original target. The octoling cursed at the new sensation, Pearl humming at the reaction. She had never heard Marina curse. 

 

Marina’s moans reached a frenzied pitch as the inkling bit down on her clit. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to hurt. Marina practically screamed, her release spreading throughout her body, Pearl trying to lap up all of the fluid being released.  

 

“Ah~.... Ha~ Oh my cod Pearlie.” Pearl sat up, licking her lips. “That was amazing.” Marina sat up as well, pulling the small girl into a hug. 

 

“Thanks? I mean I d-” Pearl yelped as she was pushed back onto the group by the octoling. 

 

“Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo. Chapter 2 is done with almost double the words of chapter 1. (Figured out my music really wasn't great for writing this. (Had to switch to Dead Girl Walking to get into the smexy mood.)) Like always, feedback is great, and there will probably be one more smutty chapter after this, before I delve into a part 2 with some more fluff and angst.


End file.
